The Box of Orchestration
The Box of Orchestration was an artifact created by Vakk and gifted to the goddess Li'Kalla. It brought back memories of a different time and caused Li'Kalla to have some form of mental breakdown. Description The Box of Orchestration is a musical box that plays a dark, melancholic melody that drives the user to obey the god Vakk more. Mortals have almost no chance of resisting the box's effects and most gods unless they have special protections from the music, may fall victim to the box. History Vakk made the box as a gift to the goddess Li'Kalla shortly after the construction of the So'E. The box brought memories back to Li'Kalla and caused her to have a short mental break.Vakk gifts the Box of Orchestration to Li'Kalla - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4842244 After Vakk had left, she allowed the box to lay within the sand, ultimately forgetting about it and trying to move on. Eventually, upon Vakk's return, he forced her to take better care of the box. Which for a short time she did, allowing the box to continuously play.Vakk returns and makes Li'Kalla listen to the Box of Orchestration again - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4853478 It was not until Hermes had come along that the box would be stolen from Li'Kalla and lost in the oceans of Galbar.Hermes meets Li'Kalla, takes the Box of Orchestration, then promptly loses it - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4854596 It was located by Ashalla some time later, who immediately took a liking to it. She demonstrated it to Azura. However, Azura responded strangely, her calm listening interjected by aggressive outbursts directed at the music box, although she retained no memory of the outbursts.Ashalla locates the Box of Orchestration and plays it to Azura - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4862151 Ashalla continued to listen to the box's music for a long time,Ashalla meets Hermes and Xiaoli. Introduction mentions her listening to the music box - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4867450 but eventually she grew bored of the music so put it in the nest of the Thunderbird on Mount Chop for safekeeping.Ashalla creates the Thunderbird and leaves the Box with her - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4869528 Meanwhile, Vakk had been hunting for the Box of Orchestration. When he returned to Li'Kalla a third time and discovered the box was missing, Vakk was furious and inflicted great physical and mental injury upon her before probing her memories to discover that Hermes had stolen the box.Vakk attacks Li'Kalla - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4870691 Vakk created the Hunter to track down Hermes and recover the box.Vakk creates the Hunter to track Hermes and recover the Box - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4871661 Later, Ashalla happened to find Vakk and, among other things, she revealed that she was in possession of the Box of Orchestration. When questioned about the Box's function, Vakk claimed that it was to create a soothing feeling, and any strange outbursts (such as those by Li'Kalla or Azura) was simply the music drawing out deep stress. Vakk also claimed that Eurysthenes wanted to weaponize it to control people. On request, Ashalla agreed to return to box to Vakk.Ashalla and Vakk meet for the first time - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4875879 The box has since sat in the entrance to the Gateway to Sanvadam, just behind the illusion which masks the tunnel's entrance.Ashalla leaves the Box by the Gateway to Sanvadam - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4882094 References Category:Artifacts